Les fantômes du passé
by MangaStories
Summary: Sasuke fait des rêves très inquiétants. Un secret a été enfui à l'abri des regards et plusieurs personnes sont prêtes à tout pour qu'il reste ainsi. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec l'arrivée d'un personnage assez important et proche de la famille Hyûga? Le vérité n'est pas souvent celle qu'on attendait... (Je préfère la noter M au cas où)


/!\ Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas /!\

Coucou tout le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps (plusieurs années même) que je voulais écrire cette histoire et bien voilà je m'y lance ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre I : Troubles du sommeil.

Au départ, tout était blanc, on ne pouvait voir ni le début, ni la fin de cet endroit. Y'avait-il même un sol ? Était-ce là ce qui attendait l'homme à la fin de sa vie ? Était-ce là le paradis ?

Petit à petit, des couleurs apparaissaient, un décor se formait de sorte qu'une forêt pris place elle aussi à l'infini. Les arbres se ressemblaient, les buissons également. Un son se fit entendre, on ne pouvait l'entendre bien. Le son se fit de plus en plus fort et on pouvait distinguer des oiseaux, des geais d'un bleu ciel attirant. D'autres animaux firent leur apparition : renards, cerfs, écureuils, et autres créatures de la forêt. Tout était en parfaite harmonie jusqu'au moment où l'on pouvait apercevoir une maison en bois entourée de symboles et d'espèces de papiers. Un geai passa non loin de là et au moment où il voulut survoler la maison, quelque chose l'en empêcha et le repoussa au loin. Il s'agissait d'un dôme s'étant activé, à cause du volatile, via les écritures sur le sol. Une chose était sûre, cet endroit devait être spécial pour être si bien protégé.

D'un coup tout devint noir et la suite des événements se déroula en quelques secondes : tout d'abord des cris, suivis par de nouvelles images, cette fois à l'intérieur de la barrière mais le noir refit surface directement. On entendit de nouveaux cris mais différents des premiers, plus aigus comme ceux d'une femme. Une nouvelle image apparut, on put apercevoir un salon, une cuisine. C'était l'intérieur de la maison. Des flashs apparurent les uns à la suite des autres : du sang, une femme qui pleure, la maison qui brûle et enfin, des yeux d'une couleur écarlate avec trois virgules à l'intérieur. Le sharingan.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et visiblement c'était peine perdue. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, il alluma la lumière, s'approcha du lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il inspecta ensuite son reflet dans le miroir, il était fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux se firent de plus en plus visibles. « Ça commence à devenir ennuyeux » pensa-t-il. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve cependant, à chaque fois une nouvelle image apparaissait et complétait la série. Au départ, son rêve s'arrêtait au moment où l'oiseau cogna le dôme, le second rêve s'était arrêté aux premiers cris, ceux d'une femme d'après lui. Pour le troisième, il s'était réveillé au moment où il était à l'intérieur de la maison. Et aujourd'hui, c'était ces yeux rouges qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : le sharingan. « Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? » Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le clan Uchiwa – clan illustre qui ne compte plus qu'un seul représentant? Cela aurait donc un rapport avec lui ? Pour l'instant, il ne comprenait pas et le fait de ne pas comprendre était agaçant. Le jeune homme soupira avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il se tourna sur le côté et regarda sa commode, il y avait un cadre dessus. Il le prit en main pour l'observer : il s'agissait d'une photo de famille et quatre personnes se présentaient sur celle-ci : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années croisant les bras, son visage semble froid mais ses yeux semblaient animés grâce aux membres présents près de lui. A sa droite, se tient une femme plus jeune que lui, la douceur s'affichait sur son visage, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et son sourire illuminait la photo. Les yeux du jeune homme descendirent plus bas là où l'on pût apercevoir deux garçons souriant mais ce n'est pas ce qui intrigua notre personnage; sur ce qui semblait être l'aîné des deux garçons, il y avait une fissure, un éclat sur la vitre du cadre. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » pensa-t-il. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Il lâcha un soupir, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il regarda son réveil posé sur sa commode : deux heures sept. Ses cernes devenaient de plus en plus visibles et les autres n'allait pas tarder à se poser des questions ce qui deviendrait ennuyeux. Il soupira de nouveau. Décidément, il se posait beaucoup trop de question et cela devait cesser. Il reposa le cadre sur sa commode et tenta de passer le reste de la nuit à essayer de dormir plus de trois heures d'affilées.

Tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière l'aveuglait. La servante venait de partir, abandonnant l'idée que sa jeune maîtresse se lève de bonne heure. Elle inspecta le plafond de sa chambre. « Je devrais peut-être changer la décoration » pensa-t-elle. Elle resta dans son lit une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle n'était pas pressée aujourd'hui puisqu'elle n'avait pas de mission. Quand son horloge afficha dix heures et dès, elle décida qu'il était temps de s'apprêter sinon son père râlerait. La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, un vent glacial souffla sur son visage. Elle put observer la cour du manoir et le paysage qui s'offrit devant elle, la fit sourire : il avait neigé et pas qu'un peu. La preuve, les enfants étaient déjà dehors s'amusant, profitant du temps avant que les vieux du manoir ne les appellent pour leur entraînement quotidien. Cela lui rappela sa jeunesse ce qui lui fit sourire encore une fois. « Tant d'innocence à cet âge » pensa-t-elle. Elle observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se préparer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se promener en petite tenue. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains où elle fit tomber sa nuisette de nuit sur le carrelage. Elle s'approcha du miroir et se regarda dedans: « Je ressemble de plus en plus à maman » dit-elle à voix haute. Sa peau était pale mais blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux avaient une couleur violacée et lui arrivait à la taille. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient sa fierté, non seulement la sienne mais aussi celle de sa famille et du village tout entier de Konoha. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla chaudement d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull gris tricoté et attrapa son écharpe et son bonnet avant de quitter sa chambre et d'emprunter un couloir. Elle le traversa pour arriver dans une nouvelle pièce: la cuisine. Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

« Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous lever, Mademoiselle? » Fit une femme en regardant d'un air désespéré la jeune maîtresse.

Il s'agissait d'une des domestiques de la maison et son boulot en plus des tâches ménagères était de veiller sur elle.

« Ma sœur a toujours été fainéante pendant cette période de l'année, répondit une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, tu veux que Ayame te prépare quelque chose? »

« Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, je dois y aller. Tu veux venir avec moi, Hanabi? »

« Hmmmm, fit la dénommée Hanabi en penchant la tête sur le côté, j'y suis déjà allée. »

« D'accord, dans ce cas, j'y vais. »

Elle se tourna vers la gouvernante.

« Aya-san, nul besoin de m'attendre pour le dîner, ni pour le souper. »

« Bien. Répondit tout simplement la vieille femme. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Hinata. »

La dénommée Hinata quitta la pièce et Ayame la gouvernante regarda la cadette d'un œil inquiet.

« Ne vous en faites pas, assura la plus jeune, en cette période de l'année, elle fait toujours ça. »

« Mais..., débuta la vieille femme avant de changer de question, et vous Mademoiselle

Hanabi? »

« Moi, fit-elle dans un soupir, je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue, alors ça m'affecte moins. »

« Veuillez pardonner mon insolence Mademoiselle, fit la gouvernante en s'agenouillant sur le sol posant ses mains devant ses genoux. »

« Allons Ayame, rassura l'adolescente, vous êtes nouvelle et puis ce genre de tradition où il faut s'agenouiller pour s'excuser ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. Hinata et moi avons toujours détesté ce genre de chose. Vous pouvez nous considérer comme des amies, termina-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire. »

« Mais... votre père..., débuta-t-elle »

« Hanabi. Laisse Ayame faire son travail, tu la déranges. »

Un homme venait d'entrer la cuisine, il était grand et avait de long cheveux bruns. Il avait lui aussi ces yeux blancs et Hanabi était son portrait craché. Une aura sombre se dégagea cependant de son corps. La gouvernante s'inclina devant cette personne et partit faire son travail dans une autre pièce.

« Oh papa, dit tout simplement l'adolescente en se levant et en embrassant l'homme sur la joue. Comment s'est passée la réunion de ce matin, tu sais, celle où tous les petits vieux de la famille se réunissent. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te moquer de ce genre de chose. Il soupira. Bon, où est ta sœur? »

« Papa, tu as oublié quel jour on était? »

Il y eut un blanc. Pendant un moment, qui aurait pu paraître court pour certains mais long pour Hanabi, personne ne prit la parole. L'homme lâcha de nouveau un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Hanabi le regarda simplement, il était rare de voir son père dans un état si faible, c'est le seul moment de l'année où il se l'autorisait.

« Papa, tu devrais te reposer et puis t'y rendre également. »

« Hinata y est ? » Hanabi hocha la tête.

Le père baissa la tête. Hanabi était sur le point de partir quand la dernière phrase de son père l'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Hanabi, commença le père, ta grand-mère arrivera bientôt. »

Hinata déposa des fleurs blanches sur une pierre. Elle resta quelques minutes agenouillée face à cette pierre. Elle avait acheté les fleurs chez les Yamanaka, car après tout, leur magasin était le plus réputé de tout Konoha. Elle n'avait pas croisé Ino, elle devait sûrement être en train de traîner avec Sai. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis la guerre. La guerre. On ne dirait pas que cela va faire un peu plus de deux ans que la guerre était finie. Ils avaient réussi à gagner cette bataille qui a coûté la vie à beaucoup de shinobi dont Neji. Une larme coula sur la joue droite de Hinata, le souvenir de son cousin fit revenir ses larmes. Elle les retenait chaque année. Elle leva les yeux pour y lire: « Neji Hyuga, un shinobi talentueux, un frère d'arme exemplaire, un cousin attentionné. Il a réussi à briser sa cage et s'est envolé » Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer le prénom de son cousin et les pleurs continuèrent à se déverser sur le visage de la jeune femme pendant quelques minutes. Puis, elle frappa ses joues avec ses deux mains et afficha un sourire. « Je dois être forte et continuer à sourire, merci de me le rappeler grand-frère » dit-elle en regardant la tombe. « Ne t'en fait pas, je prendrai soin de père et de Hanabi, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea à quelques mètres à côté de la tombe de Néji sans oublier de déposer une fleur sur celle de son oncle, Hyuga Hizachi, le frère de son père et le père de Neji. Hinata s'arrêta devant une autre tombe: il y avait déjà des fleurs signe qu'Hanabi était déjà passée par là. Elle y ajouta un autre bouquet de roses blanches et dit quelques prières en joignant ses mains. Il s'agissait de la tombe de sa mère: Hyuga Hana. Elle était morte quelques mois après la venue au monde de Hanabi, il y avait eu des complications lors de la grossesse et la pratique veut qu'on sauve d'abord la mère mais Hana voulait que sa fille vive et a ordonné de sauver l'enfant en premier. On sauva la mère après mais celle-ci garda les séquelles et neuf mois plus tard elle décéda. Hinata ne pouvait en vouloir à sa mère, elle avait fait un choix et l'a bien vécu jusqu'à sa mort. Hinata secoua la tête: « Pas de pensées négatives, souris, oui je dois sourire » se dit-elle. Elle resta longtemps devant la tombe avant de se décider à partir. Elle se promena entre les tombes pour se diriger vers la forêt, elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs mais son regard fut attiré par une tombe familiale, elle l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder dans son sac: il lui restait une rose qui a sûrement du tomber du bouquet. Elle sourit en la prenant en main et la déposa sur la tombe. Là aussi, elle dit quelques prières et quitta le cimetière en passant par la forêt.

Sasuke avait assisté à la scène. Il pensait qu'à cette heure et par le temps qu'il faisait il n'y aurait personne mais il avait tord apparemment. Il s'approchait de la dernière tombe à laquelle la Hyuga s'était arrêtée et regarda la stèle dédiée à celle-ci: « Ici repose Uchiwa Fugaku et Uchiwa Mikoto, des époux, des parents et des chefs de clan admirables » Les yeux de Sasuke observaient la fleur laissée tantôt par Hinata. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux avant de partir en direction de chez lui. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser le passé…

 _« Mais grand-frère, tu m'avais promis ! Tu devais m'entraîner au lancer de shuriken aujourd'hui ! »_

 _Sasuke âgé alors de cinq ans fit la moue. Son frère Itachi décalait une nouvelle fois leur séance d'entrainement. Ce n'était pas la première fois et cela commençait à devenir répétitif. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin sur la terrasse, Itachi mettait ses chaussures et écoutait en même temps les plaintes de son petit frère._

 _« Pardonne-moi Sasuke, mais j'ai des choses à faire » s'excusa-t-il en tapant sur le front du jeune._

 _« C'est toujours pareil avec toi, débuta le cadet de la famille, tu t'excuses puis me frappe sur le front »_

 _Itachi ria avant d'attraper le visage de son petit frère et de coller son front au sien._

 _« Ecoute, débuta l'aîné, actuellement on me donne beaucoup de missions et… »_

 _« Parce que tu es fort ? » interrompit le cadet._

 _Itachi regarda Sasuke avec un regard empli de tristesse et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait répondre. Il tourna la tête vers le jardin : les buissons étaient souvent entretenus par son père ou lui-même. Beaucoup de fleurs ornaient l'ensemble, la petite touche féminine de la famille : sa mère, Uchiwa Mikoto. Il y avait également un étang dans lequel se trouvent des poissons Koï._

 _« Sasuke je fais ce qu'i faire pour protéger Konoha et ses habitants, c'est pour ça qu'on me choisit, il regarda à nouveau son frère, les dirigeants estiment que je possède la volonté du feu »_

 _« La volonté du feu ? » questionna Sasuke en penchant la tête sur le côté._

 _Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre à cause d'un bruit venant des buissons qui mit en alerte les deux Uchiwa. Sasuke sursauta et se mit en position défensive, Itachi quand à lui après une rapide analyse grâce à ses yeux, les ferma et sourit. Il avait deviné ce qui se tramait. Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement tout en évitant de faire du bruit comme son père lui avait appris. Il analysa le buisson en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? » demanda le plus grand en souriant._

 _« Chut grand-frère, tu me déconcentres »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et tu te concentres pour ? »_

 _« Faire apparaître mon sharingan » répondit le cadet comme si c'était chose normale._

 _Itachi se retenait de rire, son frère était adorable._

 _Le buisson vibra de nouveau et quelque chose en sortit rapidement se jetant sur le jeune garçon distrait par son frère. Sasuke cria avant de tomber sur l'herbe et de femer les yeux. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne sa passa quelque chose mais il sentit une masse assez lourde au niveau de son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa attentivement : de grands yeux d'une couleur assez claire pour ne pas dire blanche se trouva face à lui. Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Un rire doux se fit entendre suivit par celui d'Itachi qui avait assisté à la scène._

 _« Bah alors Sasuke ? Tu as eu peur ? En tout cas tu cries comme une fille, c'est inquiétant. »_

 _Les joues de Sasuke devinrent rouges de honte, au-dessus de lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux allures de garçon manqué notamment à cause de ses cheveux courts. Elle était couverte de boue et son visage lança un regard narquois au jeune garçon. Il se dégagea forçant la petite à se relever, il lui jeta un regard noir ce par quoi elle répondit en montrant toute ses dents._

 _« Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! » Demanda le jeune garçon._

 _« Papa voulait parler à oncle Fugaku alors je suis venue pour que tu joues avec moi ! »_

Qui aurait cru que la timide Hinata fut autrefois un garçon manqué qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Uchiwa Sasuke ? Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. « Ce fut une autre époque » pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils, un faucon volait dans le ciel. Sasuke pesta et changea de direction vers la ville et plus précisément vers le bureau de l'Hokage. « Une nouvelle mission, hein ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Cela marque la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de laisser une review question de voir ce que vous avez apprécié ou ce que vous n'avez pas apprécié ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Etant donné que je suis en vacances (3 mois, rien que ça) la suite ne devrait pas tarder !


End file.
